Mira's Truth or Dare
by Rowenforever
Summary: It's Valentine's day, that lovely day for every matchmaker. Mira decides to pair everyone up in Fairy Tail with Freed's help, but will it all back fire? Join her in this fluffy, funny, dangerous game she's made them play called Truth or Dare. T for language and some of the dare's!
1. Chapter 1

**Hello again! This one was dedicated to Valentines Day! It's one of my favorite days of the year, that is for Mira! I would also like to let you know that xxXWinterRoseXxx helped me write this. **

**Warning: This story contains extreme fluff. What did you expect, it's Valentines Day!**

Mira called everyone in the guild into the center, making them sit in a large circle. She was making them play a little game called 'Truth or Dare.' Everyone in the guild knew what she meant, 'tell us who you like or kiss the person I think you like.' It was a terrifying game.

Mira started the game. "Alright everyone!" She said in her cheerful tone. "We're playing Truth or Dare. Does anyone not want to play?" She sent her glare to everyone. They all sat up straight and shook their heads 'no'.

"Alright! Lets get this game started!" Mira cheered. Nobody else looked happy, at all. Mira turned her gaze to Lisanna and said,"Lisanna, Truth or Dare?"

Lisanna was somewhat surprised at being the first person on, 'who do you or kiss the guy you like.' Not being afraid of what her sister had in mind she answered,"Dare."

Everyone gasped. Was Lisanna really willing to kiss someone!? They all felt bad for the girl who would soon have her dignity on the line.

"You have to race Bixlow to the sakura tree in the park." Mira answered to everyone's surprise.

Lisanna looked at her sister, surprised to hear that it wasn't something romantic-like. Probably because Bixlow wasn't a romantic kind of person, but oh well. Both of them stood up and walked over to the starting line. Mira walked over holding a checkered flag, getting ready to send them off.

"Before you go," she started. Ah, there was the demon Mirajane everyone was expecting, "you aren't allowed to use any magic! Ready? Set? GO!" She waved the flag and off they went.

What only her and Freed knew was that there were runes set up everywhere, that way no one broke her rules. There was also a trap at the end that said,'the second person to pass this will get launched two hundred feet in the air.' She felt guilty about it, but it was for love. She'd get over it.

Everyone stared at the screen. Happy and Carla were flying with a lacrima crystal and recording the entire race for everyone to see. Everyone that was sitting was clinging to the edge wanting to find out the winner. Both competitors were neck and neck, but Bixlow still had his trump card. Being extremely tall had its advantages, this was one of the times it helped.

Using his longer legs, Bixlow slowly opened a gap between the two of them. The gap quickly increased and he was in the lead. Everyone gasped when they saw this, the undeniable truth. Bixlow was taller, he had an advantage. Lisanna wanted to win. Not just to prove to everyone she had grown stronger, but to give hope to smaller people like Levy and Wendy.

Lisanna used all the strength she could muster and sprinted forward. She was closing the gap quickly and getting closer to the end.

Bixlow passed the rune, making it spring to life. Lisanna didn't notice and quickly stepped on it, Bixlow a foot in front of her. She was suddenly in the air. She gasped and stared at the ground as she went higher. Two hundred feet into the sky later, she started to fall back down. She tried to use her magic to prevent from getting hurt, but she couldn't. She closed her eyes and waited for the cold, unforgiving ground to end up beneath her.

Bixlow turned around to see where Lisanna was, but she was in the air. He stopped in his tracks and watched as she came hurtling back towards earthland. He would feel responsible if he let her fall and get injured. He jumped into the air, wrapped his muscular arms around her waist, and held her close to his chest as he waited from impact.

She felt a slight jolt through her entire body and heard a thud beneath her. She slowly opened her eyes and realized that there was something...soft beneath her. She slowly removed herself from the soft object and stared in horror at what was really there.

It was Bixlow. He had taken the blow for her.

He winced as she tried to lift him off the ground. He had most defiantly seen and felt better days. Today was one of the worst, out of all the bad things that had happened to him, today ranked up high. He crossed his legs, which also hurt, and looked at Lisanna, inspecting her. She blushed and turned away.

"You alright?" He asked.

"I'm the one that's suppose to ask you that." Lisanna said, tears gathering up in the corner of her eyes. She never liked crying in public, but who could blame her?

"Well then," Bixlow said, expecting a 'are you okay?' to escape her lips.

"Well what," she asked, confused on what he was expecting, then it clicked. "Are you alright?"

"I've had better days," he answered and attempted to stand up. He fell on his knee's. Damn, he damaged his back! Damn, now he sounded old.

"You need some help," she asked. "Come on." She took his arm and wrapped it around her shoulders. She stood up with him and slowly walked him back to the guild.

Hopefully Mira wouldn't let Bixlow participate anymore. She would even beg her if she had to. She blushed at the thought. Was she really willing to beg, in front of the entire guild, just for Bixlow?


	2. Chapter 2

**Ah chapter 2. Too bad Valentines Day is over, I was sick through it. I don't know why, but I get sick through all the important holidays, even my birthday. The world's just too cruel.**

It was Lisanna's turn to pick who should go. Knowing her sister, she would scold her if she went easy on the poor sucker. Just thinking about that made her shudder. She might have picked Bixlow to do some funny dance, but he had injuries. Just thinking about it made her blush. Wendy healed him, but the pain wouldn't wear off until tomorrow. Knowing everyone was playing, they might end up going for a week.

Mira couldn't help but be delighted. Her dare went perfectly, except for Bixlow getting hurt. That wasn't supposed to happen. No. Somehow Freed would go later today, and he was going to choose Bixlow. Freed knew the most about that walking circus, they were best friends. According to his information, he would choose dare. Freed was going to tell him to kiss Lisanna, then runes were going to appear and they wouldn't be able to leave till they kissed. Then, there would be a new couple in Fairy Tail!

She knew one person . Lisanna's dare was proof. Of course the guys were going to choose dare, that was nature, or that's what she was going to make them do. Either way still worked.

Lisanna looked around the guild trying to figure out who to choose, what dare to make them do, and how they would respond. She didn't know who to choose but then a name popped into her mind. _Wendy!_

Little Wendy Marvel sat next to Romeo Conbolt, laughing and giggling, while he smiled at her. Wendy wouldn't kill her for making her choose, and she would choose Truth. Lisanna wasn't as much of a match maker like her older sister, but she was curious of their relationship.

Lisanna looked at Wendy. She hated to do this -if it wasn't for Mira being so scary she would- but... "Wendy..." She trailed off. She gained enough courage to embarrass the poor child and finished, "truth or dare?"

Wendy was utterly surprised. She thought she would be the last one to go, the last person would feel extremely bad for pick her and go easy on her. She wasn't supposed to go yet! They were suppose to feel bad, to not chose her, to leave her alone, not let her participate. She didn't to go second! But maybe getting it out-of-the-way early was better than holding all the stress inside.

She feared of what Lisanna might do to her if she picked dare. After all, Mira was her sister. She bit her bottom lip and finally spoke, "Truth."

Lisanna mentally sighed in relief. If she picked dare, the little girl was going to hate her. "Okay." She stopped. Everyone was staring at her. She had to make up something fast. Mira wanted her to get flustered, but she still wanted her like her. An idea floated into her head and she trapped it. "Is it true that you and Romeo had a big fight and that's why you don't talk anymore?" Lisanna asked.

She knew the answer to that. 'No, I was just talking to Romeo.' It wasn't mean, but it was supposed to get her flustered enough to make sure Mira wasn't going to get on her case.

"N-n-no. I would never fight with Romeo-kun, and we talk a lot." After realizing what she said, she blushed. She added, "I-I mean, w-we only talk occasionally."

Lisanna caught on. Seeing the little girl so flustered made her want to stop, but she still had more questions!

"Oh? It's Romeo-kun? I thought you call everyone with -san. How often is occasionally?" She asked. Not only was Wendy blushing after the question, but Romeo had a tint on his cheeks as well.

Wendy mumbled her answer, so Lisanna and all the eavesdroppers -everyone- leaned in closer to hear.

"U-u-umm I-I call him Romeo-kun because..." Wendy tried to find an excuse. "because he's closer to my age?" she answered with a question. Lisanna tried to hold back a smirk. No wonder Mira did this, it was fun!

"What about how often you talk to him?" Lisanna asked, she really wanted to know, be a little Mira for once.

"E-everyday." Wendy answered, her and Romeo's blush getting darker.

"About what?" Lisanna pressed further.

"O-our futures." Wendy said, her voice getting smaller and smaller, her blush getting darker and darker.

"Our futures? Like weddings and stuff? Have you decided how you were going to get married yet, that sure is a lot of planning if you talk about it everyday."

"Uh-uh-ummm..." Wendy trailed off.

Wendy needed a way to escape, she knew playing this game was bad. She would've prefered going last, just look at the mess that she's in. Where was her over protective cat when she really needed her!? Then it clicked. You were only supposed to ask one question then move one. Lisanna asked more than one!

In her flustered, soft voice she asked, "A-aren't you only suppose to ask one question?"

Wendy smiled when Lisanna backed away. Her uncharacteristic blush faded and she sighed in relief. Lisanna looked sad, she wanted to pry as much information out of her as she could, but the rules got in the way. _Stupid rules!_ Lisanna cursed in her mind.

"Damn demon sisters." Bixlow said, hand on his back. Lisanna gave a small chuckled, Bixlow looked at her.

"What's so funny?" He asked, hand still placed on his back.

"You look like an old person." She said, still chuckling.

"You're feeling well enough to play again Bixlow?" Mira asked, smiling the entire time.

"Damn demon." He said again and at a slow painful pace, went back into the infirmary.

Mira was ecstatic. Lisanna pried so much juicy information out of the little girl, all they had to do was get Romeo to confess, no dare needed! She had to remember to give her young padawan her official match maker title, and the special tools that came with it. The match making book.

**That was really fun! I even got to reference Star Wars! My 7th grade English teacher would be so proud!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ah! Another chapter, another truth or dare!**

Wendy was glad that the embarrassment/ torture was over for her. It was her turn to choose but she didn't know who to pick. She glanced at Erza, but was too scared. Mira looked at her with a sweet smile that hid something, so Wendy immediately crossed her off the list.

"What was that flame brain!" She heard Gray yell. She looked over and saw him fighting Natsu. She didn't want to choose anyone, but since she had too, why not Gray?

"Gray!" Wendy yelled as loud as she could over the noise they were making. It wasn't very loud, but Erza happened to hear her.

"GRAY! NATSU!" Erza yelled at them. They sat down and Gray slung his arm over Natsu's shoulder.

"We were just playing, right Natsu!" Gray said, anxiously.

"AYE!" He replied. Erza nodded and pointed to Wendy as if on cue.

"T-truth or Dare?" Wendy said in a small voice. She felt guilty to have to do this to anyone. It was embarrassing!

Gray gulped. Why had he been chosen so early in the game? Damn Natsu for having to go and pick a fight with him. It was all that stupid flame brain's fault, he would have to make sure that he paid the price.

"Dare." He replied. He wasn't to worried, Wendy couldn't possibly have something that bad, she was Wendy after all!

Wendy thought. She wasn't exactly prepared to give a dare. A truth maybe, but not a dare. She looked around the guild, hoping for some sort of inspiration. She saw Juvia glaring at her and cringed. She would have to throw Juvia into it so she didn't feel her wrath.

"You have to fight Juvia-san." Wendy said, glancing at Juvia who smiled. Wendy was too innocent to make them kiss, if it was a hug she would've blushed.

Everyone thought Gray was lucky, having to fight someone and all. Too bad they didn't know that Mira was pulling strings behind the scenes to get a specific outcome, particularly one to her liking. She knew Wendy was too innocent to pull anything big like Lisanna -and wasn't she proud!-, but she had Freed put up runes.

Gray got into a fighting stance and looked at Juvia, she didn't move. "Come one Juvia it's only a little battle." He said.

"E-eh? O-oh yeah, right." Juvia stuttered, a slight blush gracing her cheeks.

Juvia had an odd feeling about this dare. It was true she somewhat forced Wendy to put her into it, but Mira... She was definitely behind something. Mira took out the checkered flag again and got ready to wave it.

"Ready?" She asked. Both mages got into battle stances.

"Set! Go!" She yelled and waved the flag. Cana already had taken bets on this battle, and the odds were leaning towards Gray. It was because they had fought before, and he won, but he also had Ice Magic. He would be able to freeze her water.

"Water Slicer!" Juvia yelled, releasing the first attack.

"Ice Make: Shield!" Gray yelled, successfully blocking her attack. Juvia followed up on her assault.

"Water Cane!" She yelled.

"Ice Make: Lance!" Gray yelled, stopping her attack with his own.

"Water Lock!" Juvia yelled. The water ball surrounded Gray and trapped him inside. Everyone gasped, suddenly wanting to take back their bets. Gray placed his fist on his palm and released cold air. The water ball froze and he broke free.

"Ice Make: Axe!" Gray retaliated. This fight went on for some time, but little did they know that a white-haired man was standing in the door way, secretly cheering on Juvia.

"Ice Make: Sword!" Gray yelled.

"Water Slicer!" Juvia yelled at the same time. Neither of them had enough time to block, and took the attack head on. When the gasps died down and the smoke cleared, both mages were standing there fairly injured. They decided to end it.

Gray covered his hand in ice and Juvia covered her's in water. They both went in for the hit, but before contact, Mira's trap activated. Their magic became disabled, and Juvia fell forward. Her lips were about to crash onto Gray's but the white-haired man wrapped his arms around Juvia and held her protectively to his chest.

Juvia looked up at the man who had just ruined her moment with Gray and saw Lyon. Juvia gasped as he looked down at her and smiled. Gray extremely pissed with Lyon, punched him across the face with his fist.

"Don't ruin our fight like that!" He yelled at Lyon and grabbed Juvia before she fell on the floor. She looked up at him, but was slightly disappointed when she saw him glaring at Lyon.

"I'm sorry, but Mirajane invited me." He insisted.

Gray glared at the smiling Mira. _First, it was the trap and _now_ Lyon! Is she trying to push my buttons?_ Gray thought. He decided to let it go, but having Lyon _and_ Natsu wasn't going to make this easy. Now he didn't know who to choose.

Mira was happy, but sad. Lyon stopped their kiss, which she was hoping for, but now she could make Gray jealous. All she had to do was get Juvia and Lyon to do a dare, with Gray on the sidelines. He would feel jealous and ruin the dare and get scolded by her, but that was all part of the plan. Matching was her hobby and did she love it.


	4. Chapter 4

**I sometimes wonder if this is the only Valentine's day story still out there. **

**Warning: This chapter may contain M rated content. I depends on what you consider M.**

It was now Gray's turn to torture someone. This was fun, but who to torture. He already had dare's planned for both Lyon and Natsu, but who? Natsu sure did push his buttons and was the reason that he had to fight Juvia. Lyon on the other hand, was an annoying prick obsess with Juvia and just ruined their moment.

_What the hell, I got nothing to lose._ Gray thought and turned to Natsu. "Oi, Flame-brain! Truth or Dare?" He asked.

Natsu looked excited, he finally got chosen, but it was by the stripper. There was obviously a weird twist to it, but he could do anything the stripper threw at him! He was stronger, smarter -okay that was debate-able-, but certainly stronger!

"I chose dare, stripper!" Natsu yelled at him. They started to glare at each other and almost started another fight. Erza appeared behind them with a dark aura surrounding her. Both males shivered and looked away while the guild laughed at them.

Gray started to think about what to make Natsu do. He wanted to get some, oh-so-sweet revenge. He had plenty for Lyon and some for Natsu, but those weren't appropriate around Wendy or Romeo. He decided to go with something that would really push Natsu's buttons, but he would warn the younger kids first.

"You have to put on a stripper show!" Gray yelled at him. Natsu's eyes widened. He had to put on a stripper show, in front of the entire guild, in front of little kids, in front of Lucy?

"Hell no! Besides, that's your thing!" He protested.

Mira spoke up, "Now, now, Natsu. If you don't do your dare, you're going to have to face a punishment." Mira's demon smiled appeared.

Everyone in the guild shuddered. Natsu was horror-struck. He had to -unless he wanted to face the wrath of Mira, which was worse than the master's punishments- put on a stripper show.

"F-fine." He said in a small voice. Most of the men looked appalled, but Cana on the other hand looked delighted.

"You go put on -hic- the best damn show I'll -hic- ever see!" She yelled at him, drunk.

Mira was happy. Natsu, the big bad boy who most of the guild couldn't beat in a fight, was putting on a stripper show! In front of Lucy, that made it even worse for him. She grabbed Natsu and as she was bringing him back stage, saw Gray use his ice magic to create a large stripper pole.

"What the hell is that!" He yelled as he got dragged away. Gray smirked, he was glad he chose Natsu now.

"It's you're stripper pole, silly. It's what strippers use to dance on and look slutty." Mira answered.

"I-I ain't usin' that!" He protested.

"Oh, you willing to face my wrath?" She asked him. He quickly shook his head, 'no.'

She brought Natsu to the side of the stage, and told him to walk out after he heard his name. Up on stage was Happy, holding a microphone and dressed in a suit that would be used for a fancy evening.

"Welcome everyone! Today you will be seeing Fairy tail's first, stripper show! Our stripper today is... Natsu!" He announced. Natsu turned around and tried to walk away, but Mira shoved him on stage.

"Oi! He's still clothed!" Cana protested. "Strip! Strip! Strip!" She started chatting.

The whole guild joined her and it was an endless cry for 'Strip!'. Natsu embarrassed, forced himself when he saw Mira's glare. He slowly took off his vest and revealed his hard abs to everybody. Some of the girl's yelled 'oooo!' When they saw them. He was going to remember, even if it killed him, to give Gray a slow, painful murder after this.

"Keep going, flame-brain!" Gray yelled at him, happy with his results. Natsu glared at him and took off his sandals. He shook as his started to remove his pants and when they hit the floor, he immediately wanted to put them back on.

"Now use the poll!" Cana shouted. He looked around the laughing face's of the guild, but his eyes stopped on the blonde and his cat. She and Happy looked worried for him, and when he looked into her eye's he saw... jealousy?

"L-Lucy!" Happy barely got out. She looked down and realized that she was squeezing the cat to hard.

"Sorry Happy!" She said and loosened her grip on him. He took in a deep breath and felt better.

Natsu spun around on the poll, then did the splits. People cheered as he ran off the stage. He ran back because he left his clothes and picked them up, then ran off again. Lisanna had gone and gotten Bixlow for this dare, he protested at first, but she dragged him away. After the event had occurred, he was glad he got to see it.

Behind the curtain, Natsu was putting his clothing back on and mumbling to himself. He was glad the they didn't force him to take off the scarf, not that he would do it. He had some alone time and he was going to use it. He wanted his revenge on Gray. He started to go over Gray's dare and his reactions to Juvia. That's when he got an idea.

When Gray _almost _kissed Juvia, he looked like he wanted to. Of course Lyon came and ruined his chance. That's what Natsu needed, Lyon. He was going to make Lyon do a dare that involved Juvia, and wasn't going to include Gray. See how that damn Popsicle likes having his woman taken from him before he could claim her.

He walked back to the group with an evil Mira smile on. Everyone shuddered at the look on his face. They knew that Gray was in deep, deep, _deep_ trouble .

**Now usually I would include a Mira comment, but I decided not to. **


	5. Chapter 5

**God, I keep pushing this off. I mean I write my other story chapter first, then I get to this one. By the time I write this I only get like five words in. I gotta get better with this multiple story thing. **

Natsu was ready to get his revenge on Gray. That pissed off look when Lyon interrupted his kiss with Juvia said it all. His dare was a little confusing, but Mira was going to help him, he knew it. He sat back down in the circle next to Lucy.

"Lyon, truth or dare?" Natsu asked. Lyon raised an eyebrow.

"I never would've thought that I would be chosen by you." Lyon said. "Well, I would have to go with dare."

Natsu grinned evilly. "I dare you to rescue the fair maiden, Juvia, from the terrible dragon, Gray, and give her a kiss." Natsu said.

Everyone looked shock. This dare was so detailed, so specific, it was so... un-Natsu like. It was an interesting dare though, but it pissed Gray off. He didn't like Lyon, and he hated the fact that Lyon interrupted his kiss. Now Natsu was being a complete jackass and telling LYON to _kiss_ JUVIA and not HIM. He should remember to beat the shit out of him later.

"Perfect. Juvia-chan are you ready for the best kiss of your life." Lyon swooned.

"Unless your-" She started.

"Alright! Let's get this dare started!" Mira squealed.

Mira was extremely happy with Natsu at the moment. She was going to have one couple before the end of the day, and that was exciting. Maybe she wouldn't charge him for any of the food or drinks he wanted for the next couple of days. Then again, he did constantly cost them money, maybe she wouldn't give him anything after all. Actually, she wasn't going to give anyone anything for things they did anymore. Except for Lisanna! She got so much information out of the blue haired little girl, Romeo could get off easy.

Freed had finished writing the runes while Mira was off in dreamland, probably imagining some things not involving him, but other mages of Fairy Tail. He was kinda jealous of them, taking up all of Mira's personal time. Luckily, all he had to do was help her and all her time she spent with him. He was smart, but like Bixlow constantly told him, "Don't you have balls!? Go and ask her out you jackass!"

Lucy and Lisanna finished tying Juvia up. They made sure not to tie it too tightly, that way it didn't bite into her skin as bad. Happy carried her up into the air, and Lily tied her to the highest branch that could support her. She didn't like the idea for being in the air, about thirty feet from the ground, on a thin branch, for who knows how long, with the ground below her to soften the landing. At least Gray was close by.

"Alright Lyon, you have to make your way all the way over here, facing many obstacles. Now you have many different routes, so chose wisely. Ready! Set! Go!" Mira yelled.

Lyon bolted out of the guild and in front of him were four different passages. He had a twenty-five percent chance of getting Juvia's so he took the passage all the way to the left. It sparkled behind him and closed. A rune appeared saying _you first must defeat the dragon and save the princess before exiting. _

Lyon bolted down the path, hoping to find Juvia at the end of it. What he found, scared him. He was ready to turn back, but a rune stopped him. Lyon stared at the sleeping figure on the ground and the blue haired girl in the air.

_At least I'm close. _Lyon thought, before stepping over the figure quietly. Too bad for him that the figure had intense hearing. He even knew that he was coming towards their room, sadly.

"Oi, ice freak." Gajeel said and grabbed his ankle.

Lyon froze. He was dead if it involved a dragon slayer.

"Sorry, but we're the wrong group." Levy said from the air.

Lyon didn't dare look up. The blue haired girl was wearing a dress and if he did... he was dead...again.

"Smart. Now I could tell ya the way outta here, but I gotta beat the crap outta somethin' because I'm pissed." Gajeel said, standing up and smirking.

_Shit! Shit! Shit! _Lyon though. There was no way to escape. He had to get Levy down and stop Gajeel, but how the hell could he do that!? He would have to play dirty, and that wasn't something he would stoop to, but since Juvia was on the line... it was definitely worth it.

"Ice make: Floor!" Lyon shouted, using Gray's attack.

Gajeel slipped and fell, landing on the back of his head, shattering the ice upon impact.

"Shit that hurt!" Gajeel cursed.

Lyon acted quickly. "Ice make: Cuffs!" Lyon yelled again.

He took them and cuffed Gajeel's legs. Gajeel was too busy clutching the back of his head to notice, so Lyon cuffed his hands while he was at it. He looked up at the petite blue haired mage that was watching their battle. He shook his head and created a bow and arrow out of ice.

He shot it and it cut through the rope, making her fall. She landed on Gajeel's stomach, making him wince from the impact. The runes opened up and he ran like lightning out of there because Gajeel was free, and _he_ was _pissed_.

Lyon took the tunnel next to the one he just finished. He was hoping he was right and was about to see Juvia. But boy was he wrong. This guy scared him even more. He was not willing to do anything involving that man, unless it was a mission. He was going to verse him, and he was so scared, he almost peed his pants.

"Yo!" Gildarts said to him.

Lyon stood like a statue. Why would they include Gildarts? Well he sure as hell wasn't going to let Laxus protect his sweet, innocent (even though she was far from it), daughter. Of course he wouldn't fight him, but he wasn't going to tell him that.

"What are you just standing there for? You have to verse me..." Gildarts trailed off. He was smiling like a mad man.

"I-I-I-" Lyon tried to say.

"In a drinking match!" Gildarts yelled and dragged Lyon over to a table.

"Shhh!" Cana yelled at them. "I'm trying to sleep!"

"Okay sweetie!" Gildarts said back.

Lyon already had a plan for this though. He was going to take a couple hits, getting drunk, then pour the rest down his back into the hidden ice container he just happened to have. He'd done this strategy many times, it always worked.

...

Lyon had won and had saved Cana, but now he could barely stand. Gildarts forced some alcohol down his throat, finding out that he cheated, and shattered the canister. He still won, but got way too drunk for his liking. Well now he had a fifty-fifty chance of finding Juvia, but being drunk made it hard to fight Gray. Well he could still win, it was Gray after all.

He chose the one all the way on the right. He had a good feeling about this one, but what did he know, he was _drunk_. Well, that helped him not care at who was there, though the blonde girl already looked like a princess, now she was one.

Natsu stared at the drunken idiot before him. He was going to enjoy his part of the plan and beat the crap out of him. He knew Mira would force more people into this, so he wanted to release some anger.

...

Minutes later a battered and bruised Lyon left their tunnel after Natsu 'passed out' with Lucy in his arms. She had been sleeping the entire time, oblivious to what Mira put her in. At least she got some sleep, it was dark after all.

Lyon staggered down the last tunnel, vision blurry, his entire body hurting with every step. He wasn't going to let Juvia down though. He wasn't going to let Gray have her. He had to get the blue haired maiden after he defeated the ugly dragon.

Gray sat there waiting for Lyon to come, and finally, after hours of waiting, he was there. He was in a bad condition though, so Gray didn't think he had to do much work to win.

He stood up, walked over to Lyon, and punched him hard in the face. Lyon fell to the ground, unconscious. Gray shook his hand, punching someone in the face always hurt, but then again, it didn't.

Juvia was all his now, Gray was smiling. He cut down he rope and caught her falling body. She was asleep, but he smirked and leaned in. He was like the prince in sleeping beauty, waking the princess with a kiss. Well, that's if she wakes up. You never know.

His lips pressed against hers, startling her awake. At first she though Lyon was the one kissing her, but she realized she was wrong when she looked at his raven colored hair. She smiled to herself and kissed Gray back, causing him to smirk. This was the first time he kissed someone, and he couldn't be happier to have it with Juvia.

"Excuse me you two." Mira said from her projection screen. They stopped and blushed. "Alright it's late, so everyone go home, we'll continue tomorrow!"

Mira felt ecstatic. No. That was an understatement. Happy enough to fly over a rainbow and find a pot of gold was an understatement. Happy enough to burst and have candy fly everywhere wasn't. She had never been happier in all he match making days, and there was more of that feeling to come.

She would've continued the truth or dare game, but Lyon was out so she couldn't. Hopefully he would recover by tomorrow, or she would find anyway necessary to wake him up, but that was a last resort. She stared at the projection again, watching Gray kiss Juvia one last time. She had always wondered what a kiss felt like. Maybe she would get one soon.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi again! Not grounded anymore, so I can post this on MY computer! Woo!**

Lyon woke up around noon, so the game continued. The Strauss siblings had to go to everyone's house to pull them back into the game. Elfman yelled at them about how 'unmanly' it was to start something and then not finish it. He ended up having to force people out of their homes. Lisanna on the other hand just told people to come back to the guild or she'd unleash Mira on them.

Now that everyone had their food (that was Mira's bribe) they could start the game again. Bixlow had recovered from his injury, so he was back in the game. He wasn't too excited about it, but he got his own little promise from Mira. She said it was a surprise and that he might get it today. Let's just say he wasn't looking forward to whatever it was.

He was quite annoyed with Lyon because he wasn't choosing anyone. He kept looking towards him and Gajeel. He prayed that the bastard didn't choose him. If he did, he would have to beat the crap out of him. He knew that he was stronger than Gray, but they were pretty matched, so it couldn't be that hard to pummel him.

Lyon couldn't decide between which two people were having the worst time playing this game. He was basing it off of scowls, the worse belonged to Gajeel and Bixlow. Bixlow, he didn't know, and he was a freak, so choosing him would probably make him lose a few teeth. Gajeel on the other hand kept glaring at him. He would have to make his life worse for choosing Gajeel, but just messing with the guy could be fun.

He wondered about what to make him do, then it hit him. The one thing most guys don't like to do is sing. Yes, men do sing, but what were the chances of someone like Gajeel liking tp singing? Probably a 1/10 chances, maybe, so he would have to take his chances.

"Gajeel." Lyon said.

"Yer just askin' for me ta kill ya." Gajeel replied.

"Truth or Dare?" Lyon said, unfazed.

"Dare. What do ya take me for? A pansy?"

"I dare you to sing-"

"Easy."

"But, you have to dedicate the song to your crush."

"Jackass."

Mira's eyes lit up. Having him confess and sing a song to his crush! Inviting Lyon, could have been the best thing she's ever done. If only her other mystery guess would show up, then things would really get interesting. But, he hadn't showed up yet. All she could do was hope that no one would choose a certain scarlet haired mage.

Gajeel stood up and made his way to the stage. Lily flew over to Levy's lap. He gave Gajeel a thumbs up, but Gajeel just scowled. He really didn't want to dedicate a song, especially not to his crush. How that damn ice mage could tell was beyond him. All he had to do was chose a song sing it, then sit down and pretend like he hadn't just done that.

He sighed then sat down on the stool. He didn't have his suit, which bothered him to no end. The worse part was how anxious Mira looked. He thought about how he should lie about his crush, but Mira probably already knew who he liked. She was nosy like that, which pissed him off.

The mic-bird flew over to him and he re-positioned it. "This songs for Shrimp." He said, grinning.

Levy looked at him. She would be blushing, if he hadn't called her Shrimp. She didn't mind the nickname, but saying Shrimp instead off her name, bothered her. Maybe the song would make up for that.

An angelic choir started up. Levy cocked her head to the side. Was Gajeel really about to sing in a choir?

_Oh yeah  
Oh yeah  
Oh yeah  
Oh yeah (I'm an angel with a shotgun, shotgun, shotgun)_

_Oh yeah  
Oh yeah  
Oh yeah  
Oh yeah (I'm an angel with a shotgun, shotgun, shotgun..)_

_Get out your guns, battles begun.  
Are you a saint or a sinner?  
If loves a fight, then I shall die,  
with my heart on a trigger._

_They say before you start a war,  
you better know what you're fightin' for.  
Well baby, you are all that I adore.  
If love is what you need, a soldier I will be._

_I'm an angel with a shotgun  
Fight until the war's won,  
I don't care if heaven won't take me back.  
I'll throw away my faith babe, just to keep you safe.  
_

_Don't you know you're everything I have?  
__And I, wanna live, not just survive, tonight._

_Sometimes to win, you gotta sin.  
Don't mean I'm not a believer  
And Major Tom, will sing along.  
Yeah, they still say I'm a dreamer. _

_They say before you start a war,  
you better know what you're fightin' for.  
Well baby, you are all that I adore.  
If love is what you need, a soldier I shall be.  
_

_I'm an angel with a shotgun.  
Fight until the war's won,  
I don't care if heaven won't take me back.  
I'll throw away my faith babe, just to keep you safe.  
_

_Don't you know you're everything I have?  
__And I, wanna live, not just survive, tonight._

_Oooh, Oooh whoa, whoa ooooh whoa ooooh (X3)_

_I'm an angel with a shotgun.  
Fight until the war's won.  
I don't care if heaven won't take me back..._

_I'm an angel with a shotgun.  
Fight until the war's won.  
I don't care if heaven won't take me back.  
Throw away my faith babe, just to keep you safe.  
_

_Don't you know you're everything I have?  
(I'm an angel with a shotgun)  
And I, wanna live, not just survive, tonight.  
(Live, not just survive)_

_...And I'm gonna hide, hide, hide my wings tonight. _

_They say before you start a war,  
you better know what you're fightin' for.  
Well baby, you are all that I adore.  
If love is what you need, a soldier I will be. _

Levy was completely red and ready to pass out. The song explained why he always protected her, and it was because he loved her! It was more than she could take for one day. She looked towards Mira, who was absolutely ecstatic for the umpteenth time, and decided to take her chances.

She silently moved away from the group of shocked mages. She looked towards the stage and caught Gajeel looking at her and her still red face. He smirked, which caused her to huff. Deciding to ignore Gajeel, she continued towards the guild doors. She checked to make sure no one was watching her, except for Gajeel of course. Seeing that everyone started bombarding Gajeel with questions, she opened the guild door and started to crawl outside.

"Oof." Levy said when her face collided with something hard.

She sat on her butt and rubbed her head. The man she ran into looked down at her, surprised. Now everyone was looking in their direction. Levy pouted. Everyone noticed her all thanks to the mysterious man, who just happened to stand in her path.

"Levy, you weren't planning on leaving were you?" Mira asked, a deadly aura around her, though she was smiling.

"U-uh, no?" She said more like a question.

"Giheehee." Gajeel laughed.

"Sorry I'm late. It was hard avoiding the-" The mysterious man started.

"RUN!" The entire guild yelled at him.

The man sweat dropped.

**The song's called Angel with a Shotgun. There are two different versions. One by the Cab, which I prefer, or the Nightcore remix. And I know the voice doesn't match, but I though it was a good GajeelXLevy song!**


	7. Chapter 7

**I've created a tumblr~! It's Rowenforever, but be warned! I'm new to tumblr, so I don't know how to do much stuff on it. **

Gajeel was going to get his revenge against Mira. Of course not on Mira, that was just stupid and he was not as stupid as the salamander. No, he was going to ask Freed. He was pretty much whipped. He would do everything that she told him to do, then again he wasn't much different.

Lily constantly told him to ask the girl out every time he jumped up to do what little Levy McGarden wanted. Her lap dogs were no better, but he was going to make sure that he got something out of it. He wasn't going to let a little pipsqueak like Levy walk all over him, but she was winning.

He did somewhat owe them for allowing him to get up and sing for the girl. Her reaction at the end was more than enough to make him happy for a day or two, but his dare could guarantee him happiness for at least a week. He would probably laugh at Freed every time he saw him for the rest of his life, but that was a perk. There was no guarantee though that Mira wouldn't do something to him.

It also didn't help that Levy was currently over by Jellal, who just entered the guild. What made it even worse was that there was a clear view to her cleavage and Jellal just happened to see. He had a small pink tint on his cheeks, and Gajeel had instantly figured out why. Now _that_ could not go without punishment. Not towards Levy of course, but Jellal, for looking at what was his.

* * *

Freed had everything planned out. Mira wanted Bixlow and Lisanna together, he wanted Mira, Jellal wanted Erza, and Bixlow and Laxus were willing to help him out. The plan was simple, he had already gotten everyone in the guild in on it, well except for the two stubborn dragon slayers that didn't really care, but that was okay. No harm done. He hoped.

First Cana was going to call on Laxus and have him do a dare. Then, Laxus was going to pick Jellal and have him do something. He didn't really know whether he was going to pick truth or dare, but it didn't really matter. Either way, it was going to involve Erza. Next, Jellal was going to call on him. He was going to choose dare, that way he could do something romantic with Mira. After, he was going to call on Bixlow and have him get together with Lisanna, although Bixlow didn't know this. Finally, Bixlow was going to call on Mira and they were going to get together.

His plan was perfect. There was nothing that could destroy this plan of his. Jellal and Erza, Bixlow and Lisanna, and him and Mira were all going to get together thanks to him. He was playing matchmaker for Mira while she was working on her latest match making scheme. If that wasn't enough to get the barmaid than he would forever be alone

"Freed." Gajeel said.

And like that, his entire plan came crumbling down. Days of preparation ruined, just like that. Maybe there was a good side to all of this. Maybe Gajeel would make him do something with Mira, then he could get Mira to call on Laxus, who would call on Jellal. He could only pray that Gajeel was paying attention and made him do a dare with Mira.

"Truth or Dare?" Gajeel asked.

"Dare." Freed replied.

"Gihee." He had an evil glint in his eye and like that, all of Freed's hope's died. "I dare you to straddle Jellal." He said casually.

Everyone's jaw's hit the floor. _This is horrible! W-what the hell is wrong with Gajeel! What did me or Jellal do to him that would make him do such a...a...a. I can't even describe the dare that he's about to make us do! _Freed thought.

"I didn't come here to play this game!" Jellal quickly said. "I j-just stopped by to say hi! Hi!"

He turned around ready to make his escape, but Gajeel was standing in the door way. The evil glint in his eye still present.

"Once you're in the guild hall, you have to play," he said and smirked. "Ain't that right Mira?"

He knew that he was dead after he brought Mira into this, but he was _not_ going to let this jack ass get away with seeing Levy's chest.

"That's right." Mira said, tightly gripping her dress.

She was good at concealing her feelings, and just happened to have a crush on the green haired mage next to her. It was true about the rules, but maybe there could be an exception? But, they were going to have master rule it.

"Master!" Mira called.

"Yes?" He said, coming out of his office.

"Can we change the rules?" Mira asked.

"No." Erza spoke up. "There were no exceptions yesterday, and I didn't get to finish my strawberry cake this morning because of this game. I will not allow any exceptions today."

Everyone sweat dropped. She was only going against Mira because of the cake.

"I'm sorry Mira, but if Erza says that there were no exceptions yesterday, than I can't allow any today. Now please excuse me, I have important business to attend to." Master said.

Everyone sweat dropped again. His 'important business' was obviously a pervy magazine.

Laxus started to laugh loudly. Everyone looked towards him, bewildered. "You got guts Gajeel. Going up against Freed and Mirajane. I hope you know, you're going to die." He said.

Gajeel sent a death glare at Jellal. The bastard almost had gotten away with murder, but Erza and Master stood up for him. His revenge was going well, it all just depended on if the two bastards straddled each other.

"G-Gajeel!" Levy whined. "At least change the dare."

Jellal looked at Erza. "Yes, at least change the dare." Erza repeated.

Jellal smiled at her. She smiled back, which Mira caught. Gajeel looked at Levy, then glared at Jellal.

"No." He answered.

"What?" Both females replied.

"No, I'm not changing the dare." Gajeel didn't stop glaring at Jellal.

Jellal had figured it all out. Back at the Grand Magic Games, it was obvious that both Levy and Gajeel liked each other. Gajeel must have caught him accidentally looking. He knew that when dragon slayers got pissed, they could take on any enemy, but this was a different kind of battle. He would just have to accept his fate and deal with the fact that another man was going to-to... He shuddered.

"I'm just going to have to face this and repent for my sins." Jellal said.

Gajeel smirked. He was proud of the blue haired man in front of him. He was willing to accept his fate like a man! Now he sounded like Elfman. He looked around and noticed that the big lug wasn't there. He also noticed that the wanna be Titania wasn't there either. He would have to point that out to Mira and hope that she would go easy on him. He'd just buy Erza a piece of cake to make it up to her. But, bookworm he was going to have difficulties with.

"I'm sorry Freed, but you have to do the dare." Mira told him.

Freed shuddered. This was the worse day, no _week_, of his life. First, Mira completely ignored him. Then, he had to make that plan in order for them to get together. Finally, he has to straddle a man _in front of Mira!_ He was going to die. He just hoped that after this, Mira would at least have sympathy for him.

Freed shakily stood up from his spot on the floor and made his way to where Jellal was standing. Jellal looked frightened, he was trembling and had a completely red face. Freed stood face to face with Jellal, both men refusing to look at each other. They stood there for a while, shaking. Gajeel gestured for the two men to continue.

Jellal slowly made his way down to the floor. Freed got down on his knees next to him, then threw one leg over him. Both Mira and Erza covered their faces, not daring to watch. Freed wrapped his arms around Jellal's neck and placed his head on Jellal's chest. Both men trembling from embarrassment.

"That's not straddling -hic-! You gotta -hic- kiss 'im too!" A drunken Cana protested.

"D-don't m-make i-it worse, C-Cana." Erza said, face still hidden from the sight.

"It's true." Gajeel told the two men on the floor.

They both went wide-eyed and stared at each other. Freed lifted his head, beads of sweat rolling down his and Jellal's faces. He slowly inched his way up to Jellal's face until he was hovering over it. Freed slowly lowered his lips down, crying on the inside. Jellal had some second thoughts on repenting his sins. Maybe he would just leave them alone, especially if they wanted you to kiss another man.

Freed's lips touched Jellal's. Both looked into the other man's eyes, horrified by the act they were doing. Both of their gazes flew up to a breathless Gajeel. He was on the ground clutching his sides, laughing like a maniac.

Mira and Erza uncovered their eyes to see a display that neither of them wanted to see their man doing. Both of them were on the floor, tense, kissing each other. Mira took Erza and dragged her into the bathroom, preventing them from seeing the hilarious sight.

When they finally pulled apart, half the guild was laughing. Freed kicked Gajeel in the side, which made the iron dragon stop his fits of laughter and look up at the two extremely red-faced men. When he saw them his laughing started up again. The two men tried bet the crap out of Gajeel, but Laxus and Bixlow stepped in and prevented them.

* * *

The way Mira felt at the moment was indescribable. She couldn't find words to describe the resentment she had towards Gajeel. She didn't like that he put her into a situation she couldn't control. She felt like most of the other participants. She wanted revenge.

"Erza." She breathed.

"C-calm down Mira." Erza stuttered.

"We need to get back at Gajeel."

"Agreed."

"We should poison him or prevent him and Levy from being together."

"Why not both?"

Both women had devious smiles on. This fun game of truth or dare had turn into an all out revenge seeking war. The whole reason for creating the game completely forgotten. Mira looked at her clock. It was almost two. It was the perfect time for a lunch break.

"Okay. Here's the plan"

* * *

The whole guild was chowing down on food. Mira had offered to have a lunch break that no one could refuse. Everyone had to pay for their meal, except Gajeel. All he ate was iron that Levy provided. She had refused at first, but he told her he'd take her to a book store and she could by as many books as she wanted, all on him. He paid for all of Erza's cakes though, and her and Mira had another conference in the ladies room. No one knew what it was about though.

Gajeel was sitting next to Levy, happily chugging down his sixth mug of liquor, when he suddenly fell backwards. He started twitching uncontrollably. His eyes had rolled up into his head after the twitching stopped and he lay still on the ground.

"Gajeel!" Levy screamed and jumped to his side.

Everyone rushed to see what was wrong, Wendy in the front of the pack. When she saw her fellow dragon slayer on the ground she was by his side, trying to find the source the caused him to pass out like that.

"He's been poisoned!" She announced.

Everyone slowly turned to a sheepish Mira. She smiled and shrugged.

"E-E-E" Gajeel tried to speak.

"Hold on Gajeel!" Levy said and gripped his hand.

"T-the m-m-uscle h-head i-is p-p-proba-ably g-get-ting i-it on w-with t-the w-wan-na be T-Titania." He said, finger-pointing towards the back hall.

Gajeel passed out again. Mira's faced went pale before everything blacked out for her as well.

It had been an interesting day in Fairy Tail so far.


	8. Chapter 8

**You guys, I'm going to warn you, things get some what crazy.**

**Warning: This chapter is DEFINITELY rated M. So uh, you could possibly read down to the first break, then things take a turn to the M side. **

Freed was glad that the dare was over. If he had to do something like that again, he was sure that he would die. Especially if it was in front of Mira. He was still going to go with the plan. Jellal was on his own. He wanted to make Mira happy, and he could only do that by getting his teammate and her little sister together.

He sighed. There was no way he could get what he wanted. Even if he prayed for the next five years and started to live all religious. He probably wouldn't last a day. Knowing that he liked some one like Mira. It was almost impossible, even if he were to become one of those bald monks. If he showed them a picture of her, he was sure that even they would want to hit that.

"Bixlow." Freed said, hiding his depression. "Truth or dare."

"Dare." He replied with a tongue lolling grin.

Freed paused. He had thought about the dare that he wanted to do, but now he didn't know. He didn't feel in the mood to deal with this any more. He wanted to go home, crawl under a blanket, and sleep all his worries away. He was going to finish this though. Not for him, but for Mira. He was going to help her through all of her plans, no matter what happens.

He looked towards Mira before saying anything, but she had a weird glint in her eye. It was one he recognized a long time ago. He knew that nothing good ever happened when Mira was in this state. It was a known fact, but he was the only one who could recognize it. He was one of the lucky ones.

Mira looked at him with the glint. He knew exactly what she wanted him to do. He was going to end up making Bixlow's life hell. "I dare you to make out with Erza, but you have to remove an article of clothing." he said.

The glint in Mira's eyes disappeared just as rapidly as it had come. She didn't know that Freed would go to such extremes, even though she had pushed them that far. She was hoping that it was something evolving Levy because of what Gajeel did. It was probably the heat of the moment that caused him to choose Erza, and he probably made a deal with Bixlow so he didn't get such an outrageous dare. Looked like that didn't turn out so well. Bixlow and Lisanna's relationship shattered, and Erza's and Jellal's already had a nasty bump in the road. Looked like they weren't getting together. Well, there was some behind the scene action that happened that Lucy refused to share.

Bixlow looked horrified. He was already scared of Erza, and didn't really want to fight against Jellal. Even after his infiltration into the guild, he was positive that if Jellal had used that move, Jura would've fallen. He was worthy of the S-class title, especially with attacks like that. Freed had just made some enemies, though it was easy to tell that Mira made him do it. He wouldn't do something like this to Bixlow, even if he had pissed Freed off, unless it was for Mira. So, he just gritted his teeth and decided to help the helpless puppy get the incredibly sexy master. As long as the German Shepard got her sexier little sister.

Erza looked bewildered. Was it not enough to have her heart crushed by having Freed and Jellal kiss? But now _she _had to a MAKE OUT WITH BIXLOW _and_ an article of clothing had to be REMOVED! It was not only embarrassing, but that meant that she, not even getting to have a complete kiss with Jellal, had to kiss another man! There was no way out of it, especially knowing Mira and Freed. Which meant only one option, and the thought of it made her shiver.

Bixlow stood up and made his way over to Erza. He crouched down in front of her and whispered into her ear, making her face go completely red. She listened to what he had to say, and it was actually a good idea. He moved away and she gave a solid, Erza-like nod.

* * *

Gajeel slowly regained consciousness. He first felt something holding his hand. It was warm and soft, and he liked the feel of it. He moved his thumb and started rubbing at the object, which responded to his touch. It flinched slightly, so it was obviously connected to something else, but he knew that it couldn't be Lily. It couldn't be his belly, it was too thin for that; but it couldn't be his paw, it was too large for that. So what was it?

He slowly opened his eyes right and saw the open blinds that were letting sunlight in. He immediately reacted as he stared right into the sun. He shot up and rammed into the wall his bed was beside, pulling his hand away and covered his eyes. He felt sick, the poison starting to spread again. The first sign was that Gajeel face turned green and large like he was on transportation. That's when it struck Levy.

Levy shot out of her seat and ran out the door. What she saw surprised her to no end.

Bixlow and Erza were making out on the floor of the guild. Wendy had her eyes covered by Charles, Jellal was trying to murder Freed, Lisanna was whimpering in a corner, Elfman and Evergreen were still missing, Lucy's face hidden in Natsu chest, Gray and Juvia had started to kiss, and everything else was in complete chaos. People were everywhere, making cat calls as Bixlow's shirt ended up in Erza's hands. She was already sporting just a bra and her skirt, their clothes thrown every which way.

Levy just ran over to Wendy, blushing while she tried to avoid looking at the couple on the floor. She grabbed Wendy's arm and dragged her into the infirmary just as Gajeel puked in the bucket next to his bed. Wendy uncovered her eyes when she heard the noise, then ran over to Gajeel as he hug over the edge of the bed. Levy made her way over and fixed Gajeel, allowing Wendy to heal the poisoned dragon slayer.

When Wendy finished, Gajeel was back in a deep slumber, with Lily pressed into the dragon slayer's chest by his large arms. Levy could only smile at the big teddy bear and the smaller baby bear. Then her thoughts turned back on to the events taking place outside. Levy could still hear cat calls being made at the indecency and could only wonder why. Why would Erza chose Bixlow over Jellal? Why was Jellal beating the crap out of Freed? And most of all, why were they having sex in public!?

Then another question popped into Levy's head. Where in the world was Elfman and Evergreen? They were there in the morning, then Gajeel's dare happened, now poof! They were gone. That's it! They probably left while everyone focused on Gajeel! A devious smile formed. She was going to find out just where the two had gone, and exactly what they were doing, though, she already had a good idea.

She shook her head. First of all, she needed to know why Erza and Bixlow were doing it out in the guild hall. The only person she could get information from at the moment was the little blue haired girl right next to her. She had been there through the entire thing, and probably knew what lead to that. Levy on the other hand, didn't even know what the dare was.

"Wendy." Levy said. "Do you know exactly why Erza, being Erza, would do something like that with BIXLOW." Levy said, putting emphasis on Bixlow.

"Becau-" Wendy tried to say.

"I'll take care of this Wendy." Charles informed.

Wendy nodded and went to check on Gajeel.

"Well, where should I start first?" Charles asked.

"The truth or dare." Levy replied, not knowing exactly whether it was a truth or dare that lead to what was happening.

"Alright," Charles said. "First off, it was a dare, given to Bixlow by Freed." She paused. Levy nodded. "The dare was that Bixlow and Erza had to make out," Levy blushed, "and they had to remove an article of clothing in the process." Levy's blush deepened. "Bixlow had walked over to Erza and whispered into her ear something that not even Wendy could hear. Then Erza nodded and then she threw herself at him."

Levy gasped. "Erza would never do that!"

"Well she did. I was surprised, too. Especially when she wrapped her arms around his neck. And oddly enough, Bixlow had started to kiss her back, wrapping his arms around her waist. Things escalated from there. Lucy was blushing madly and pressed her face into Natsu's chest so she didn't have to watch. Gray kissed Juvia, I covered Wendy's eyes so that she didn't have to see what was going on, and Jellal was angry at Freed for making Erza have to make out with Bixlow. It's quiet obvious that he's hurting inside, seeing Erza actually able to make out with Bixlow like she'd done it a thousand times before." Charles finished.

"Oh, so the demon and the circus are goin' at it?" Gajeel said, clearly not liking what he heard.

"Gajeel!" Levy said surprised.

"You shouldn't move too much Gajeel-san. The poison might spread through your body again." Wendy said.

"Well I can still walk, can't I? It's not like doin' _that_ would hurt me." Gajeel protested.

"Gajeel, just lay down and rest. You need to save your strength so that after the dare we can..." Levy started to whisper in Gajeel's ear.

"Gihee. I think I know what's goin' on there, bookworm. But, ya never know." He grinned.

Wendy looked at Levy, then Gajeel, then back at Levy, and back at Gajeel one more time, not knowing what was going on there.

* * *

During the time when Charles was explaining to Levy what exactly was going on outside, things had changed.

Bixlow had removed Erza's skirt, leaving her in her underwear, which was why people started to make more cat calls. Erza now worked on taking off Bixlow's pants while he fingered her underpants, deciding when to remove the fabric that blocked his way. Jellal had almost finished Freed's life, but Mira stepped in to stop him from his angry out burst. She had to explain to him why this was mostly her fault and that Freed was just doing what she wanted. Jellal's fist was close to connecting with Mira's face, but he stopped. He couldn't blame a guy for being whipped, especially since he was in the same position.

Jellal had turned around to see Erza's legs wrapped around Bixlow's almost naked lower half. His boxers were still there, thankfully. Erza however, was something else. He clothes were mostly gone, leaving much skin exposed, which would have pleased Jellal if only it were him causing it. Erza's bra straps were hanging down, about to fall off if her chest wasn't pressed against Bixlow. One of Bixlow's arms were VERY close to Erza's rear end, that WAS exposed. Bixlow's other hand was removing the fabric that blocked his way. The fabric just covering the area she wore it for.

Jellal fumed. He removed his cloak and immediately kicked him off of Erza, quickly wrapping the cloak around her exposed body. He picked her up off the ground, and she opened her eyes. He quickly picked up her discarded clothing and went into the unused hallway of the large guild. He picked a door at random and brought her inside, slamming it shut behind him.

Erza looked around the area, making sure that the cloak stayed wrapped around her naked body. Jellal turned on the light, and to her surprise, he was fully clothed. She knew that couldn't possibly be right, she had just-. That's when it dawned on her. She had let her imagination get the best of her, and she almost had sex with Bixlow. She couldn't help but be embarrassed.

Her face had turned a shade of dark red that Jellal had never seen before. He had walked over and placed her clothes in a pile in front of her. He turned to leave, but she stopped him.

"I'm sorry Jellal, I let things get out of hand." She looked away, ashamed.

"Don't worry Erza, I don't blame you. I'm going to get your armor. I'll be right back." He replied.

When Erza looked in his eyes, she saw pain. He had tried to conceal it, but she still saw it clearly. She brought her legs up to her chest and rested her head on them when he was out of the room. She was sad that she had hurt Jellal like that, that she caused him so much pain. But yet, he was still willing to help her out. If it hadn't been for him, she and Bixlow would still be out there. She had caused him pain in his heart, but worst of all, he didn't blame her for her actions. That had struck something in her, causing her to cry.

* * *

Jellal had gone back out and saw Bixlow throwing his clothes on. Jellal's face twisted up in anger. He quietly grabbed Erza's armor, making sure no one noticed him, then turned back and gave them to her, who had rested her head on her knee's so he couldn't see her face. Every time he looked at her from now on, he would see that moment, repeat over and over. It was all Bixlow's fault, he told himself. Though, he knew deep down, it was Erza's, too.

Jellal walked back out into the main hall and saw a fully dressed, sheepish looking Bixlow. Jellal stalked over to Bixlow who'd started an awkward conversation with Laxus, and punched him right in the jaw, hard.

* * *

"Jellal!" Erza heard people outside gasp.

Erza quickly started to get dress. All she knew at the moment was that she'd explain things to him later, and hopefully he'd forgive her and Bixlow. She dried her eyes and finished putting on her clothes and was on her armor now.

* * *

Bixlow flew threw the infirmary wall, just past Wendy and Levy. He hit against the back wall and pulled himself out of it. He stood up and re-adjusted his jaw, snapping it back in place. He looked through the hole in the wall and saw Jellal walking towards him. He stood his ground, and got into fighting position.

Jellal sent a murderous glare towards Bixlow, freezing the man. Now Jellal knew how Gajeel felt when he'd accidentally looked at Levy's chest. It didn't feel good, knowing another man, that you trusted, was willingly looking at something that was clearly his. It felt like he'd been cheated on, even if they weren't dating. They both knew each other's feelings, and were willing to wait for the other, but when one isn't willing to wait anymore and starts with a new person, it hurts.

Gajeel looked at the scene in front of him blankly. The look in Jellal's eyes showed that he was going to kill Bixlow, no matter what the cost. Based off of what Charles told him, they hadn't gotten that far, but seeing Jellal know... It told him differently.

Jellal came at Bixlow quickly, teeth gritted, fist raised high. Bixlow had just regained his composure when Jellal's fist connected with his face again, and followed up by a hard kick in his side, clearly breaking some of his ribs. He flew through the wall and out side, right into the pool. He quickly resurfaced, only to have a flying object knock him back under.

Jellal started to pound on Bixlow under water, hands surrounded by a beautiful gold. One hand gripped the collar of Bixlow's shirt and pulled him and his bloodied face out from under the water. He tossed him on the surface and pulled out of the water himself. Bixlow had called his dolls, and gotten on one of his knees.

Jellal sent a kick right into the man's groin, causing a scream of agony. By that time, most of the guild was outside, Laxus and Mira quickly going over to restrain a fuming Jellal. Laxus restrained his arms and Mira was going to knock him out. She was trying to quickly finish the remedy, but Jellal used his free legs and kicked the mixture out of her hands, spilling it all over the floor. He stomped on Laxus's foot, then elbowed him in the gut.

Laxus crumbled to the ground. Jellal advanced on a hurting Bixlow and stomped on his unharmed side, breaking some of his ribs there. He stomped on the man's face.

"Let us through!" Natsu yelled at Gajeel.

Jellal looked over to Gajeel. Gajeel nodded at Jellal, letting him know that he could continue. Natsu was fuming, but Erza pushed him aside.

"Been waitin' for ya Scarlet." Gajeel said when he saw her.

"Why are you preventing your nakama from helping another nakama?" She asked him harshly.

"Because you're the only one that could stop him." He replied, stepping out of her way, then resuming his position.

Jellal was about to finish off Bixlow for good. Anger clearly written all over him. His muscles were tight, his expression had loathing all over it, but it was mostly written in his eyes. His eyes looked like they had tiny flames in them. He looked ready to kill Bixlow, so just sticking her hand out to stop him wasn't going to work.

* * *

Jellal was about to end the man's life. He didn't care about anyone around him. Right now, all he saw was the man and everyone else were his followers. His foot raised high in the air, ready to stomp on his chest a couple of time to destroy the ribs that protected his heart, and send them piercing into it. He stomped once, causing him to spit up blood. But, before he could raise his foot from him, a sharp blade meet his throat, giving him a slight cut.

He looked towards the wielder and saw none other than the woman who cause him to do this.

Erza was sending him a death glare, and he finally realized what he was doing. He looked down and saw a half dead Bixlow under his foot. He looked around and saw a fearful guild being held back by Gajeel, preventing them from helping their nakama. Natsu looked pissed off, the same way he did in the tower in heaven. He saw Laxus doubled over, clutching his gut, Mira helping him to his feet. He looked at his hands and saw the blood that covered them.

He realized that he didn't become any different from the way he was back at the tower. He was just a lowly criminal that belonged in jail, executed even. He would even hurt one of his nakama, just because of a silly game. He panted hard and looked back towards the guild that now feared him. He looked at Erza as her weapon lowered then disappeared.

It was just too much, he needed to leave. "Meteor." He yelled and in a brilliant golden glow, fled.

"Jellal!" Erza screamed as his figure quickly disappeared.

She fell to her knees and stared at the sky, hoping that he would come back.

_To be continued..._


	9. Chapter 9

**So, I couldn't reply to most of the reviews without giving something away. But, why Bixlow? Well there are two major reasons. 1.) Bixlow was who Freed was going to choose in the first place. 2.) I had read a Christmas, or was it Valentines? Anyways, I read a fic about where all the Fairy tail members had to... it was Christmas... give presents to one another. Bixlow had to give one to Erza, and Erza had to give one to Bixlow. So, yeah. I'll look for the story and tell you what it's called, if you want to know. **

_Last time.._

_I dare you to make out with Erza. But, you have to remove an article of clothing in the process._

_I think I just ruin two relationships._

_I hurt Jellal_.

_I'm going to murder him._

_Love's a dangerous thing to mess with. _

_Is this the end!? _

_Erza! _

_I hurt my nakama over a silly game. I'm no better than the way I was back at the tower. I need to leave, never come back..._

* * *

Jellal had quickly went to Mystogan's house, located near the center of the city. He broke in through the window and stole some of his clothes, quickly changing into them. He pulled the staffs out of the closet and attached them to his back. He closed the window and walked out the door, pulling the bandanna over his mouth so only his eyes were visible.

He walked through the crowded streets, getting shoved by hurried people on their way to and from work. He heard a slight whimpering as he made his way further into the crowd. He started to shove people aside, having their curses linger behind him. All he knew was that he needed to save the person, or animal, that was whimpering.

As he approached the source of the noise, he saw a small girl, arms covering her head, crying. He pushed people aside and went to aid the small female. He picked her up, only to have her head shoot up, fear in her eyes. He moved out of the crowd and he got shoved into a restaurant, the little girl frantic the entire time. The girl looked up at his worried eyes, and knew that he wasn't going to hurt her. She adjusted in his arms to make herself more comfortable, finally not having to worry about being trampled on.

Jellal looked at the girl and guessed that she was either five or six. He couldn't tell. Of course, being an adult, he had to wonder whether the kid skipped school or not. _She doesn't have any backpack, and isn't dressed in a school uniform, so she must have skipped. Her clothes are in tatters, and she reeks. So, she's homeless. _He though.

"Hey." He said, muffled.

"Um, hi." She replied softly.

"Do you have any family?" He questioned.

She shook her head.

"Do you go to school?"

She shook her head.

"Are you a runaway?"

She shook her head.

"Are you an orphan?"

She nodded.

"Did you come from the orphanage?"

She shook her head.

He looked at her, "You don't talk a lot do you?"

She nodded.

Jellal let out an exasperated sigh. He looked towards the girl and looked towards the menu on the wall. She was silent and she looked hungry. He wasn't just going to throw a starving, homeless child out on the street. The girl noticed his inner debate and decided to let her stomach growl, ending his debate immediately.

Jellal brought her to a booth and helped her into the seat. He sat next to her to make sure that she would be safe. The waitress approached the table and gave them menu's.

"Do you want me to come back and get you drinks or do you already know what you want?" She asked.

The little girl opened her menu, clearly unable to read as she pointed to every word and said, "What's that say?"

"We'll need a few minutes." He told the waitress.

She nodded and left.

Jellal had to explain to her what they were and showed her the beverages. The little girl had no idea what anything tasted like, so it was up to Jellal to figure out what he would get her.

The waitress came back and said, "What would you like to order?"

Jellal wanted a drink, but he couldn't drink in front of a child. "I'll take a water," he replied, "and she'll take a chocolate milk."

"Alright." She said, finishing jotting down their drinks. "I'll be right back."

The little girl started to figure out what she might like to eat, but she had never tasted any of the objects listed. Jellal sighed again. He shouldn't have even given her a menu. He would just have to order it anyways, but what would he order her? He decided, he would get her what he usually saw Bisca order for her child.

"One water." The waitress said, placing the glass in front of Jellal. "One chocolate milk." She said and placed the drink in front of the girl.

"Ew." She said when she saw the liquid. "Poo."

Jellal sweat dropped. There was just no pleasing this girl was there? "Just taste it. I can tell you, it's definitely not poo." He said.

"But... It looks like poo." She complained.

"Look. If I drink it first, then will you drink it?"

She nodded.

Jellal grabbed the glass and took a sip. When he handed the glass to her he licked his lips, deciding to get his own glass instead of drinking water. The girl looked at the glass hesitantly. She placed her hands around the edges and started to raise it. She looked at Jellal, then took a sip for herself. The sweetness lingered on her tongue as her eyes sparkled at the delicious liquid. She started to chug it down, unable to get enough.

She wiped her mouth on her arm, then said, "Can I have another?"

Jellal nodded.

The waitress came back to the table. Jellal, being able to read, placed their orders. He made sure to ask for two more glasses of chocolate milk, too. The waitress told him that it would cost extra, but he was willing to pay.

Their meals came minutes later, and they started to eat, taking their time.

* * *

Erza waited. She knew it was pointless, but she just thought that he would come back. She started at the sky expectantly, but nothing came. She brought her knees up to her chest and rested her head on them. After her moment of depression, Erza got to her feet. She walked into the guild hall, that was somewhat destroyed and told everyone her plan.

"I'm going to find him." She said.

"What!" Guild members protested.

"He almost killed Bixlow, and Freed!" Macao protested. "He'll kill you too!"

"No." Erza said, standing her ground. "He was upset over the dare. I'm going to set things straight."

"W-what?" Macao backed away from the crazy woman.

"Take me with you." Natsu said, cracking his knuckles, "He needs to learn a lesson."

"I'm the only one going." Erza said, slamming his head against her chest plate.

As she was walking out of the guild hall, she saw Lisanna in a corner of the guild hall. She walked over to her, clearly understanding how she must feel. She hugged her, but Lisanna escaped her clutch. She ran out the guild, head down, trying to hide the tears that wouldn't stop falling.

Bixlow saw it, too, and immediately felt guilty. He just wanted to make her smile, and now he was the cause of her tears. He walked towards the entrance then ran after Lisanna, hoping that he was far enough behind to not be noticed.

Erza walked out of the guild and started her search for the blue haired mage.

* * *

"Mmm! That was delicious!" The little girl said, patting her full belly.

"I'm glad you liked it." He said. "Hey? What's your name?" He said out of the blue.

The little girl looked at the ground sadly as they walked the less crowded streets. "I don't have one." She answered.

"How about I give you one?"

Her eyes brightened. "Really!?"

"Really."

"Eeee! I'm getting a name!" She cheered.

"Alright, let me see... How about Rose?"

She shook her head.

"Katelin?"

She shook her head.

"Uhh.. How about May?"

"May... I like it! That's my name, May!"

Jellal liked the little girl. He looked at her like he was her father, and it wasn't a bad feeling. He felt responsible for her well-being, especially now that he knew that she couldn't read, so that meant she also couldn't write. He was going to teach her all these things. But first, he needed to tell Ultear and Meredy that he was leaving. He couldn't exactly remember why, but he knew he needed to.

* * *

Erza looked around town, rushing past people. She knew that he would probably try to leave Magnolia, so she had to go check towards the edge of the city first. There was most likely be some refusal to come, but knowing Jellal, it wasn't likely.

* * *

Jellal, hand in hand with May, had walked all the way to the outskirts of the city. They were right in front of the forest where Ultear and Meredy were only a few minutes from this very spot. He chose the largest tree near the exit and stopped in front of it, leaving May confused.

"Stay here. I'll only be a few minutes, alright?" He asked.

"Okay!" May said happily, sitting down by the tree. A big smile spread across her face.

Jellal ruffled her hair, then walked deeper into the forest. Over the process of, what? Maybe an hour or two, he fell in love with that little girl. He felt responsible for her well-being, and just about everything else. He saw something in her that reminded him of someone, even though that sounded odd. She had a sort of air around her that just felt...familiar, but he couldn't put his finger on it.

When he finally moved away from his thoughts, he saw two people, sleeping on the ground, hoods covering their faces. He kicked the smaller figure lightly in the side. She didn't move. He sighed, then kicked the girl on her stomach, her face now in mud. She shot up and started panicking, waking the other female up.

"Ahh! There's mud all over my face! That's so gross!"

"Calm down Meredy." The other woman said, a soft smile gracing her face.

"Ew! It's in my hair!" Meredy yelled.

Jellal only stared at the scene blankly. Ultear used her time magic to fix Meredy's hair. Meredy immediately hugged the older woman for her kindness. Ultear hugged the pink haired girl back. She turned her attention to the hooded man who caused the problem. He looked towards her, then removed his hat and mask.

"Jellal? What are you doing here? Did the Valentine's day thing finish already?" Ultear asked. She smirked."Did you kiss Erza?

It all came rushing back to him when he heard Valentine's day. He completely missed the second part of what Ultear said. All of the hurt and the pain that he had forgotten. The misery, the brutal-ness, the attempted murders, all of it. He remembered why he originally came here to tell them he was leaving. He was going to go to the magic council and get executed. He wanted to die after all that happened, just because of a stupid game.

He turned around and headed in the direction that he had come from. "I'm leaving the guild." He said plainly, not bothering to look back at them.

He put his cap and mask back on as he walked away. The two women started at his back, shocked.

"W-what?" Was all Meredy could manage to say.

Ultear couldn't say anything, still too shocked. Meredy started to cry, tears landing on Ultear's un-moving hand. Ultear stopped breathing at that point, trying to recollect herself, only to make it worse.

"H-huh?" She finally managed to choke out.

Ultear finally got a hold of herself, staring at Jellal's retreating form.

"Wait!" She yelled, his body fading from view.

"WAIT!" She screamed, but it was no use. He was out of earshot.

Ultear fell to her knees, still shocked at what Jellal had just told her and Meredy. She thought they had an unbreakable bond. This only showed how fragile a bond could really be.

* * *

Erza ran to the edge of the city, seeing the forest that surrounded it. She felt a pang of relief, but there wasn't any Jellal. She started to panic. _What if Jellal was already here and left? What if he didn't want to look back at the city one last time and see Fairy Tail. Then again, Jellal didn't have a very good time there, especially after that whole ordeal. But, why didn't he say goodbye to me? _She wondered.

She stopped in the middle of the dirt road leading out of the city. She looked towards the forest, hoping that he would, for some unknown reason, appear. She saw a little girl leaning against a tree, happily humming a tune that she didn't particular know. Her hands were on her lap as she moved her head back and forth to her tune.

She was Erza's last hope, and she took advantage of it. She walked up to the little girl and bent down so she was looking directly at her face. She stopped humming and looked at Erza straight in the eye. Erza gave her a warm smile, and she smiled back. The warmth that the smiles gave off was enough to even make the most ruthless killer stop.

"Hi," Erza said, "I'm Erza. What's your name?"

"I'm May!" She said happily.

"What are you doing out here all alone?" She asked.

"I'm waiting for my Onii-chan!"

May's response relaxed Erza a bit. At least the girl wasn't alone, but that could only bring up another question.

"Where's your onii-chan?"

"He walked in the forest!"

"You sure are a happy child, aren't you?"

She nodded.

"Did he abandon you?"

She shook her head. "He said to wait a couple of minutes." She said, her happiness dying.

"How long have you been out here?"

May looked towards the sun. "Um, thirty minutes?" She guessed.

"If you tell me what he looks like, I'll go in there and look for him."

"Really!?"

"Really."

"He's wearing a blue hat with a green mask. His hair is blue and he carries these weird sticks on his back!" She made a gesture to show the sticks. "And he has this weird red mark right here!" She pointed above and below her right eye.

Erza stood up and looked towards the forest. She knew the description by heart, especially after the Grand Magic Games. It was clearly Jellal, but if he was as upset as he was, then why would he take in a little kid? Only he would know why. But, what did he do to this little girl to make her so...

"Erza!" A surprised voice said.

Both of the women looked towards him, relief filling both of their eyes. Then Jellal realized it, why he loved this little girl so much. She was so much like Erza. The warmth of her smiles, her strength, the air around her, it was all like Erzas'. Though, May had short brown hair, Erza had long scarlet hair. May's eyes were a royal purple, while Erza's were brown.

Jellal knew for a fact that his life was over. He was going to suppress the betrayal and run for it, leaving May in Erza's care. It was going to hurt the little girl, but she would grow out of it.

"Jellal!" Both women cried and ran towards him.

Jellal saw this and ran away. Both woman went chasing after him, May thinking they were playing a game of tag, Erza knowing he was trying to escape. May started to fall behind in the chase, slowly loosing momentum and panting hard. She stopped, her hands on her knees, trying to regain her lost breath. She looked up happily when she finally could stop panting, but saw that Erza and her onii-chan continued. She ran hard, trying to catch up, but couldn't. She stopped and stared, tears welling up in her eyes. She plopped to the ground and started to cry, feeling abandoned.

Jellal looked back and saw only Erza. May was nowhere to be seen, and that was NOT a good thing. He quickly turned into an ally, hoping to lose Erza on the way. He raced through the twists and turns that the ally had. He heard crying and he knew he was getting close. He took a sharp turn and found May, sitting on the gravel road, crying. He ran towards her, picked her up, and continued on. He took another sharp turn into a differently alley way.

* * *

May felt herself get scooped up by someone. She opened her tear-filled eyes and saw her onii-san, holding her like a baby getting burped. Her onii-san looked at her and smiled, though she couldn't really tell do to the cloth that covered most of his face. She wiped her eyes and sniffed, making him worried.

"W-why...d-did y-you...l-le-leave me-e?" She asked.

"That woman was chasing me and I wasn't about to let her catch me." He said, pain filling his eyes.

May noticed and calmed herself so she could speak clearly. "O-oni-i-s-san-n." Okay, almost.

"Yeah."

"W-why d-do-o y-you l-lo-ok s-so u-ups-set?"

"..."

He never replied. She decided not to press any further, seeing how upset her onii-san had become about what she tried to talk about. She decided to hug him instead. She wrapped her small arms around her onii-san's neck in a hug, bringing a small smile to his face. He still looked like he was hurting, but at least he was willing to smile.

* * *

Erza ran into the clearing and saw nothing. She looked left and right, but he was nowhere. She panted and continued her search choosing to go left. There was an alley way right by the spot she came out from and quickly went into it. She had a good feeling about this path, so she continued down it. She didn't feel like chasing him on foot anymore, especially with all the sprinting that she was doing. So she re-equipped.

"Re-equip!" She said.

A bright, white light surrounded her. The lightly slowly dimmed and left Erza, in a cheetah armor. She got into running position, then flew down the alley. She dodged lingering trash cans, abandoned bikes and car parts, trying to catch up to her prey.

She looked back and shook her head at the stuff people were willing to leave behind. She looked forward and smacked right into Jellal's back. The three of them went tumbling down the alley, stopping when Jellal ran into a dumpster.

Erza looked up and saw the mess of blue and brown hair. A hand came up a brushed the hair out of his face, and his eyes locked on to Erza's. His breath caught in his throat as he stared at her. His mouth opened from shock and Erza was waiting for him to say something. When he didn't, she frowned.

Little May was struggling to get out of her onii-san's strong hold. He kept getting tighter and tighter with each passing second and soon enough, she thought she couldn't breath. She freed her arms and moved her hair out of her face, looking at her onii-san's face. He had wide eye and a slightly parted mouth.

"O-onii-san" She barely got out.

He immediately glanced over at May. He loosened his grip around her considerably, allowing her to breathe again.

"Go over there," He pointed to the wall to the other side of them. "and cover your eyes and ears." He said.

May did as instructed.

Jellal watched her crawl over to the space and close her eyes and cover her ears. He turned his attention back towards the scarlet haired woman on top of him, wishing that she would just disappear.

**So... that's the end of this chapter. Yeah, I'm not a great person. But, I needed something to post before seven o'clock. I have a basketball tournament this weekend, so I won't be on the computer much, so it's gonna take a while to post another chapter... until next time!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Part three is here! I've only been focusing on Jellal and Erza's problem, not Lisanna and Bixlow's so next chapter will probably be about them. Also, this one's really short compared to all of the other ones. **

"Jellal, I'm glad you'll finally let me talk to you." Erza said between pants.

"Mm" He replied. He looked doubtful.

Erza looked at him. He was hurting her, but she was going to explain things no matter what.

"Jellal, you need to know this. Even if I've hurt you, you need to listen."

"I need you to get off of me."

Erza glared at him. "What the hell's with you! Why are you acting like a five-year old!"

He looked at her like she was stupid. "Oh, maybe it's because I just saw the girl I love almost have sex with another man! Oh no, that couldn't possibly be it!" He said angrily.

"You didn't have to come you know! You could have just do what you always do!" She retorted.

"Maybe I wanted to see you! It's not like you disappeared off the face of earthland!"

Neither of them noticed how Jellal was admitting everything.

"If we get seen with you, we ALL become criminals! You should just leave us alone!" Erza was close to crying. She fought them back.

"That's what I was trying to do! Do you not remember me running away from YOU! You just had to come and tackle me to the ground, trying to tell me something I already knew!"

Erza started to cry. "Just let me tell you why." She whispered. "Then maybe things might clear up."

Jellal's glare softened. "Alright."

Erza explained Bixlow's plan, which even Jellal had to agree was a good plan. She told him why things got so far in the dare, which made Jellal's eyes widen. She explained everything to the last detail. Jellal felt like a jackass after he heard the entire story.

"So?" She asked.

"So... what?" Jellal asked.

"Do you forgive me."

"Oh. Yeah, I do. Sorry...," he blushed, "for uh... invading your-"

"You owe me strawberry cake." She cut him off.

"Deal."

Erza smiled at him. He smiled back. May secretly moved her fingers so she could watch what was going on. Jellal brought his hand up to rest on the side of her face. He moved her hair out of the way.

Erza knew where this was going and laughed. Jellal gave her a questioning look.

"What about your fiancee?" She asked.

Jellal smiled. "Don't know. Now that I think about it. I don't think she was real."

Erza smiled. "Really? Why would you make a fake wife?"

Jellal laughed. "Because we can't kiss in front of a kid."

"Kiss! Kiss! Kiss!" May chanted.

Both of them laughed as May continued her cheering. Erza, catching Jellal off guard, gave him a quick peck on the lips.

"Yeah!" May cheered.

Erza stood up, Jellal following her. May jumped up and immediately grabbed one of Jellal's hand before Erza took it. Erza smiled at the small girl as they walked down the path towards the guild.

Jellal almost forgot. He put his mask and cap back on so his real identity wasn't showing.


	11. Chapter 11

**After many weeks I _finally _found an intro that I...could stand. I hated the fact that I couldn't figure out a good way to start this chapter. **

He sat on the bench, panting heavily. He'd been running for a solid ten minutes before he had to take a break. He needed some water, but that would have to wait until he found her.

He stood up, regretting that he took a break. His legs were incredibly sore and he wanted to rest again. He didn't though, he was too determined to find the white-haired beauty. He had to explain everything to her, and try to get her back, even if she wasn't his' in the first place. He took a deep breath, he wasn't completely healed from his injury yesterday, but he wasn't going to have to deal with it.

He started to run again, this time on sore legs. He pain in his entire body, but he continued to run. He rounded the corner and passed a flower stand. He thought about getting one, but he would probably hurt the flower if he ran. Besides, he probably wouldn't be able to stat running again. So, he didn't even bother to take a second look.

* * *

After what seemed like an eternity, he finally arrived at the Strauss house. He stood in front of the door, thinking about what he would say to her. Knowing that he'd stutter, he knocked. He waited...and waited...and waited. He was about to knock again, when a small voice said, "Coming."

He froze. That was obviously Lisanna, but her voice sounded so small, so fragile. He regretted that the person on the other side of the door was him. His nerves got the better of him, and he forgot about his pain. He wanted to hide before Lisanna opened the door.

Too late.

She opened the door and she saw the back of his head. He was going to have to talk to her; he couldn't back out. He turned around and almost had the door slam close. He stuck his foot in between the door and it's frame, stopping it from closing. Pain shot through his entire body and he realize just how sore he was.

He needed to lie down, to pour some cold water down his throat. He couldn't think about it or it would make him thirstier. But the burning sensation in the back of his throat was too real.

"Can I come in," he asked.

"Go away," she answered softly.

"Lisanna," he started, "I can explain everything to you if you just let me inside." His voice, hoarse from thirst.

She didn't say anything, didn't even move. Bixlow stood there, tense. Finally, after what seemed like hours, she opened the door. Bixlow felt relieved for about 1.2 seconds, then he saw her face.

Mascara smeared down her cheeks, her eyes red and puffy from constant rubbing, and her hair looked like it had been unkempt for weeks. He stared. She turned around and walked back inside. He followed, closing the door behind him.

He breathed. He had to think about it in a way that would put his mind at ease. This was a challenge and every challenge he'd faced he'd found on the job board. He smiled. It would be easy. He never failed a job. He wouldn't fail this one.

He walked into the living room, his courage faded. Lisanna was like a cat, curled up on the couch, her head buried in her knees. On the coffee table sat a coaster with a tall glass of water on it. He became hesitant, and he didn't like it.

He slowly moved towards the couch, afraid she'd shatter any moment. He didn't want to sit on the couch, but temptation over came his manliness. He plopped down on the couch, not caring about how Lisanna took it. He stretched out his legs, feeling better now that his weight wasn't on his sore muscles. He grabbed the glass and poured it's content down his dry throat. It felt like he was in heaven.

He forgot about Lisanna until her voice broke through his closed mind.

"E-explain." She stuttered, trying to stop crying.

He put the glass back where he found it and faced her. She had wiped her running mascara off, but some of it still lingered on her face and hands. He took a deep breath and began.

"Lisanna, I know you feel hurt -that part was obvious- and I know after I explain things you probably won't forgive me," he explained.

_Like every other women I've met,_ he thought.

"But I don't want you to think of me as some asshole who knew about your feelings, and yet still made out with another women." Lisanna looked surprise. "I figured it out after you brought me to see the spectacle Natsu created.

"I know that you wanted to help your sister with her plans, and that Freed asked you to help -along with the countless others. So-"

She cut him off, "You only knew that because you used your magic."

He pretended like he was hurt. "I'd never."

He got a slight giggle from her. He gave a tongue lolling grin in response. "Never." His babies chanted from his pocket.

He silenced them. "So I knew I had to play along. Not just for Freed and his fantasy of getting the barmaid, but because I knew," he swallowed, "it'd make you happy," he whispered.

"Anyways, that's not the point. I told Freed I'd help him get the barmaid, so I had to participate -because your sister's the devil, everyone was able to figure out that there would be some new couples at the guild- though I didn't want to.

"But-"

She cut him off again, "Can you get to the point," she asked.

He felt stupid. "Yeah," he answered. "When Freed told me I had to make out with Titania, I had to figure out a way to go through with it -she scares me." Lisanna chuckled. "Erza didn't want to go through with it either, but she feared for her cake -like I said scary. She told me that." He paused, looking away from her. "So I looked towards you," he said, his voice barely above a whisper. She strained to hear it.

Bixlow blushed, though Lisanna couldn't tell. He tugged at his shirt, suddenly feeling hot. "Then it hit me. Why not pretend it was someone else? Think about it. Getting the guy you wanted to kiss you, show you a good time." He looked at her and grinned.

She slapped his arm. "I didn't want it to stop -not with the feel of a sexy body beneath me." She slapped him again. "I haven't had a date in a while," he admitted. As an after thought, he added, "Did you know people find me creepy?"

She didn't answer. He sighed. "Look, I know you probably want to slap me right now -across the face- but I just want you to forgive me. I don't care if you don't like me, I just want to know that you don't hate me. I care about you y'know." He didn't realize he told her his feelings until it was too late.

"I knew that." She replied, whispering. "I know people find you creepy... I thought you were creepy, but I pitied you. Then you and Freed saved us from Rustyrose." She started to cry again. "That day I saw that you weren't that bad. You actually _cared_ about your nakama."

"I've always cared about my nakama." He interjected.

"I guess I couldn't see that until you saved us," she continued, "and I wanted to see the man who hides behind that mask. I didn't think anything of it when Mira-nee told us to race. Actually, I thought that it was a race because you weren't a romantic kind of guy, but it was fun. I didn't expect the runes at the end, and I _really _didn't expect you to take the blow for me."

"Where are you going with this?" He asked, thoroughly confused.

"I don't hate you Bixlow," she said, "I've never hated you." Bixlow felt relieved. "But-," oh no, there was a 'but,' "before I make any more decisions I want to know when you started to care about me."

That was a question he wasn't expecting.

He looked at the women, dumbfounded. She had stopped crying and smoothed her hair down. She looked at him, pressing for information like she'd done to Wendy. He looked for any signs of a way out, and gave a slight chuckle.

"What," she questioned.

"I can't take you seriously with streams of black coursing down your face."

She jumped up and went into her bathroom. He took the opportunity to get some more water, and picked up the glass. There was only a sip left. He sighed, then put the glass to his lips and took the last sip. He stood up, his legs and back protesting, but he needed water.

He looked around the area and saw a doorway. The first thing he saw in the room was an oven. He walked towards it.

To his relief it _was_ a kitchen. He went straight to the sink and turned it on. He put the glass under the water, and watched as it filled up. Once it reached the top, he put the glass on his lips and chugged. He refilled it once more, turned off the water, and went back to the couch.

Lisanna's question buzzed around in his head. When exactly did he start to like her? He thought back to Tenrojima. He did save her from Rustyrose, but that was because she was his nakama. He realized then that he didn't want to lose her, so he tried to make sure that Rustyrose fell.

Of course getting to use Elfman was a perk, to that as well. What made it even better was that everyone thought he simply wanted to protect his nakama, not because he had a crush on the devil's sister.

Lisanna walked back into the room. She looked like she'd never cried. That was good. She came over to the couch and sat next to Bixlow, because she had a plan.

"I want to protect you," he started. She listened intently, "from Rustyrose because I didn't want to lose you. I guess that's when it started." He smiled. "That guy was so weird. Talking about beauty like he knew everything about it. I can tell ya, you don't know beauty when you got hair like that!"

They both laughed. Bixlow gave her a tongue lolling grin. "Friends," he asked.

"No," she replied.

He was thoroughly confused. He didn't think that she'd like him the way she did before, but not even wanting his friendship?

While Bixlow wrapped himself up in his thoughts, Lisanna decided to act out her plan. She removed his mask and looked at his dumbfounded face. She giggled. He had no idea about her devious plan.

* * *

"It's not MANLY to hurt a woman feelings!" Elfman yelled.

Mira sighed. She felt guilty about what happened. She felt responsible for that fiasco, and now Lisanna was hurt.

They stopped in front of their door. Mira tested the door, making sure Lisanna locked it when she entered.

She didn't.

Mira started to panic, but didn't show it. She twisted the handle and opened the door.

"Friends?" She heard Bixlow ask.

She felt relieved. It was Bixlow, not some stranger.

"No." She heard Lisanna reply.

She didn't understand. Lisanna looked happy, but when Bixlow tried to fix the last hole in their splintered relationship, she decided to destroy it all.

She continued watching though. She watched as Lisanna removed Bixlow's mask, he dumbfounded face showing. It looked like she wasn't the only one confused.

Lisanna smirked, then it clicked. Mira couldn't help but smile. She wanted to giggle, but forced herself not to. She didn't want to ruin her front row view.

Lisanna sat on her legs so she was the same height with Bixlow, then leaned in. Bixlow blinked, slowly coming back to reality. He felt something against his mouth, something warm and soft. He closed his eyes and returned the pressure.

"Mira-nee, what are you looking at," Elfman asked, pushing the door wide open.

What he saw, he didn't like. Bixlow was _kissing_ his sister! "YOU GET YOUR MOUTH OFF HER!" Elfman roared. He charged the startled mage and tackled him.

Lisanna shoot up. "Elf-nii!"

Mira walked in. "Elfman," she ordered, "get off of him."

"But Mira-nee," he pleaded.

"No," she replied, "he didn't do anything wrong."

Elfman reluctantly got off the Seith mage and glared at him. He stood up, glaring at the intruder as his sister helped him to his feet. "Let's talk, man to man." He said.

"Sure," he replied, cracking his back.

Elfman walked outside, Bixlow following him. He closed the door behind him. He got straight to business, "You better not hurt my sister," he said.

"I wasn't planning on it," Bixlow replied.

Elfman glared. "Let me ask you something..." he trailed off.

"What?"

He grinned. "Did you act like a MAN and kiss her first."

"I-I-I-" He stuttered.

"You're not a MAN!" He laughed.

Bixlow glared. "Shut up." He went back inside.

Elfman followed, laughing.

"I'm going back to the guild," Bixlow told Lisanna.

"Okay, I'll see you there."

He gave her a tongue lolling grin in reply and left.

***Laughs nervously* I hope this was exceptional for how long you all had to wait.**


End file.
